custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Happy Birthday Min! (2002 Season 6 version)/@comment-69.203.7.76-20130123083937
Edit Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids learn all about dancing and singing. CastEdit *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Stephen *Hannah *Robert *Emily *Chip *Jill SongsEdit #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together (Preformed by Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, Chip, and Jill) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Preformed by Barney, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #Dino Dance (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #BINGO (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #Growing (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #You Can Count on Me (Preformed by Barney and BJ) #The Baby Bop Hop (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #Bumpin' Up and Down (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #In Our Family (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimidt (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #Castles So High (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #Oh, When We March (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #A Tisket, A Tasket (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #Happy Dancin' (Preformed by Barney) #Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #Dino Dance (Reprise) (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, and Chip) End Credit MusicEdit *Dino Dance Scenes from the Theme Song with the lyrics of the Theme Song where in place they areEdit TriviaEdit *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice, and 1998-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and 1998-2002 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". During "Happy Dancin", the Barney costume from "I Can Be a Firefighter" is used. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Seven Days a Week". *The same BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "On the Move". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "On Again, Off Again". *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Season 12", with Barney's vocals from "Season 5", and kids' vocals from "Season 9". *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive to the school playground, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (When *At the beggining of this video, the Season 9 intro is used. It means, Season 13 will premiere one day later. *Chip's voice used for the home video is a mix of Derek's voice from "Playing It Safe" (Pitch -6) and his voice from "Snack Time" (-4), making it sound like Chip's 2000 voice. *The same top hat that Barney wears for happy tap dancing used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The same happy tap dancing shoes that Barney wears for happy tap dancing used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Talent Show". *Last appearences of Stephen, Hannah, Robert, Emily, Chip and Jill. QuotesEdit Quote 3Edit *Chip: So, Barney, What dance activity should you do? *Barney: Can I do some tap dancing? *Hannah: Yes. That will be fun. What kind of tap dancing? *Barney: I know. I'll do some happy dancing! *Baby Bop: That will be fun. But, Barney, You don't have your top hat, a tuckdo jacket, a bow tie, cufflinks, a tap dancing cane, and your happy tap dancing shoes. *Barney: Well, If we all use our imaginations. (does magic, and his top hat, a tuckdo jacket, a bow tie, cufflinks, a tap dancing cane, and happy tap dancing shoes appear) *Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: Wow! *Barney: I'm ready to dance! And here we go! Read more *Barney's 1, 2, 3, Imagine with Me! is a Custom Barney Live on Stage Show that was originally... Barney's 1, 2, 3, Imagine with Me! (SuperMalechi's version) *Let's Go on a Beach Adventure! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on December... Let's Go on a Beach Adventure (SuperMalechi's version) *Barney's Imagination Fairy Tale Castle! is a Custom Barney Live on Stage Show that was toured at... Barney's Imagination Fairy Tale Castle! (SuperMalechi's version) Retrieved from "http://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/Do_the_Dino_Dance!_(2002)?oldid=52302"Sponsored LinksWeightWatchers.comVisit the official site to learn how to lose weight & keep it off.WeightWatchers.comSearch Job ListingsSecure Your Future & Find a Job That's Right For You at Monster.Monster.comGMCGMC: Pricing, Photos, Videos, Specs, Ratings & Reviews.autos.aol.comCustomer Service JobsWant An Administrative Job? Find Local Careers Here.AOL.CareerBuilder.com